Lime Squid
The Lime Squid is a foe and a summon in . Lime Squids are mostly found along the Rainbow River and surrounding areas. It is a member of the Squids enemy group. Appearance Like the other members of the Squid family, the Lime Squid has many tentacle "feet", two mildly unnerving eyes that are the size of its mouth and a generally pear-shaped head, although its head is sharper than the other squids and it has a yellow fin on top of its head. In accordance with its name, it is lime in color, and notably has two sharp spikes at the end of its tentacle arms. Overview The Lime Squid is a powerful enemy, as it has strong attacks from various elements that also inflict diverse status effects. It is -aligned despite being a sea creature, and uses Thunder attacks as well. However, it is vulnerable to much like the other squids are weak to Thunder. The Lime Squid may catch players off-guard as it is typically found with enemies that favor and are weak to Thunder. In terms of attacks, the Lime Squid has a diverse set of offenses (favoring Thunder) and can inflict a wide range of status effects, including and . On harder difficulties, the Lime Squid also acquires a high-power Bomb attack which can targets, noticeably strengthening its arsenal. When killed, the Lime Squid's final "attack" may inflict on a player. If the party is able to break off its arms, inflicting it with or will cause it to on its next turn. Letting the Squid flee or capturing it may be preferential to killing it, as this will prevent the Stuffing effect. Aside from absorbing both and (as well as resisting ), the Lime Squid shares and elemental weaknesses with the other Squids, and also has the common weakness to found in animal-type enemies, giving the player a nice selection of ways to defeat it. Because dishing out strong blows can break the Lime Squid's arms, using Eruption or Cataclysm should work well. Lime Squids are notable as the only foe to drop Grapes. Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Acuracy debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Ink Blob |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 65 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Dark |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x 50% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 100% |Attack4 = Smoke Puff x3 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 60/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 300% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status strength increased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. |Attack5 = Sea Bomb |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 130 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Bubble Blast |Target6 = All |Power6 = 40 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Water |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x 15% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Big Spark |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 105 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Thunder |Element%7 = 100% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Stuff |Target8 = All |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |Notes8 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after death. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Squid has lost its arms → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked, and the Squid has lost its arms → Surrender; * If Syphoned, Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Tentacle Hit (1/2), Electric Tentacles (1/2); * <49% HP and the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (7/24), Smoke Puff (3/24); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (28/192), Bubble Blast (42/192), Big Spark (42/192); ** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (7/24), Big Spark (7/24); * <49% HP → Ink Blob (1/6), Electric Tentacles (1/6); ** If selected target is Shrouded → Tentacle Hit (2/6); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/24), Bubble Blast (3/24), Big Spark (3/24); *** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (1/6), Big Spark (1/6); ** Otherwise → Tentacle Hit (1/6), Smoke Puff (1/6); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/24), Bubble Blast (3/24), Big Spark (3/24); *** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (1/6), Big Spark (1/6); * If the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (7/16), Smoke Puff (3/16); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (12/128), Bubble Blast (18/128), Big Spark (18/128); ** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (3/16), Big Spark (3/16); * Otherwise → Ink Blob (1/4), Electric Tentacles (1/4); ** If selected target is Shrouded → Tentacle Hit (2/4); ** Otherwise → Tentacle Hit (1/4), Smoke Puff (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned → Ink Blob (1/2), Smoke Puff (1/2). Additionally, the Squid will use Stuff when it's killed. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. 100% |StatusChance = -- 100% |StatusStrength = -- 2x |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The two sets of stats belong to the first and second attack, respectively. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes